


Are you two dating?

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, alternate universe - youtuber
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Mark no pensó que una simple frase formaría tanto revuelo.





	Are you two dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [shift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift) in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> Drabble escrito para Nía que ganó uno de mis juegos de twitter.

 

 

            —Y… ¿qué título le ponemos? —cuestionó Mark, después de ver cómo todos los demás campos necesarios (e innecesarios) para colgar el vídeo estaban rellenos.

            —Pues… tenemos que poner algo con gancho —respondió DongHyuck—. Algo que haga que a la gente le den ganas de entrar a ver el vídeo.

            — _Clicbait_ se dice en inglés —murmuró Mark, sabiendo a qué era exactamente a lo que se refería el otro.

            — _Oh, Canada_ —replicó el menor, otra vez mofándose de él porque decía cosas en inglés. Mark no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

            —Podemos poner algo así como _“boyfriend does my make up”_ —propuso, porque aquello haría que absolutamente todas las _fujoshis_ pincharan en el vídeo.

            —Oye, por una vez tienes una buena idea —dijo DongHyuck, como si no se creyera que Mark hubiera tenido una buena idea.

 

            Mark lo volvió a ignorar, aunque aquella vez le dio un pellizco de monja en el brazo, un pellizco del que el otro se quejó, pero no demasiado, porque había rellenado el campo del título y ahora estaba colocando con Photoshop aquella misma frase en la imagen de la _preview_. Solo unos pocos minutos después, el vídeo de la colaboración de ambos _youtubers_ en ciernes estaba subido al canal de DongHyuck y ambos chicos se desentendieron del tema, cada uno dedicándose a una cosa diferente —Mark a terminar un trabajo y DongHyuck a grabar otro vídeo de él jugando al último videojuego que se había comprado—.

 

            Y Mark se olvidó de aquello completamente, del vídeo, del título que le habían puesto y de absolutamente todo, hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con miles de notificaciones en twitter, menciones más que nada, siendo una de las preguntas más frecuentes _“¿estáis saliendo vosotros dos?”_. Fue entonces cuando Mark lo recordó y se puso un poco nervioso, sin saber qué hacer realmente. No podía contestarles que no estaban saliendo porque entonces les dirían que eran un fraude y no habría servido de nada; tampoco podía decirles que aquello era verdad porque… no lo era; y tampoco podía dejar de contestarles, porque entonces eso haría que lo llamaran de todo menos bonito.

 

            Así que, recién despierto, Mark tomó la que creyó que era la mejor decisión y contestó con un _“Supongo…”_ , citando uno de los tweets que le preguntaban, sabiendo que, inmediatamente, aquello recorrería internet. Aprovechando que DongHyuck se despertaba más tarde que él, le mandó un mensaje para cubrirse las espaldas. _“Si te preguntan, estamos saliendo”_. Después, comenzó a prepararse para ir al instituto.

 

            Lo que Mark no se imaginaba era que el revuelo que se había formado en internet —porque en el camino a clase escaneó su _timeline_ y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de personas estaban hablando de aquello— sino que también en el instituto se había liado bastante, empezando por sus compañeros de clase y terminando por sus amigos. Sus compañeros de clase —y los de DongHyuck, además de gente aleatoria por los pasillos— se pasaron las primeras horas preguntándole una y otra vez sobre el tema, queriendo saber los detalles de su relación, detalles de los que no se habían percatado. Esos eran la mayoría… pero otros afirmaban que llevaban bastante tiempo pensando que él y DongHyuck estaban juntos, porque se comportaban como novios todo el tiempo.

 

            Mark intentó ignorarlos lo más posible durante toda la mañana y hasta el almuerzo, donde trataría de hablar con DongHyuck para ver qué era lo que podían hacer con todo aquello porque se les había ido un poquito de las manos. De la misma forma, ignoró las miradas asesinas de su amigo YukHei quien supuso que se sentía herido porque no le había contado la noticia y se había tenido que enterar por un vídeo de _youtube_. Quizás Mark y DongHyuck podrían hablar con sus amigos y podrían contarle a ellos que todo había sido un paripé y que igual seguían con él un tiempo antes de lanzar la noticia de que habían roto pero seguían siendo amigos, como hacían los famosos. No es que se considerara famoso, pero aquello se les había ido mucho de las manos y había que hacer algo.

 

            Por eso, bajo la atenta mirada asesina de YukHei de camino a la cafetería, Mark pensó en qué era lo que podía decir para aplacar la ira de todos sus amigos, mientras pensaba en cómo podría seguir vivo DongHyuck, porque él tenía a tres como compañeros de clase, no solo uno como él. Su duda se vio resuelta cuando al poner un pie en el lugar vio cómo DongHyuck estaba en la cola siendo sujetado por el cuello por RenJun con una de sus famosas llaves, mientras que JaeMin y Jeno le hacían cosquillas o le hincaban los dedos en las costillas. Mark dio gracias al cielo que YukHei fuera una persona pacifista aunque escandalosa, sino, no habría llegado vivo al almuerzo.

 

            Con un poco de indecisión —porque acercarse a sus otros amigos le daba algo de miedo— Mark fue hasta el lugar en el que todos se encontraban y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Inmediatamente, cuatro pares de ojos —los de sus amigos, porque también lo miraron las demás personas que se encontraban en la cafetería— se giraron hacia él. DongHyuck aprovechó su llegada y el momentáneo cambio de foco para librarse de la llave de RenJun y coger a Mark de la mano para tirar de él fuera de la cafetería, asegurándoles a sus amigos que volverían en un momento y que les guardaran el sitio en la cola.

 

            Mark siguió a DongHyuck sin oponer resistencia alguna porque él también quería hablar con el chico, aunque la mano de DongHyuck sujetando la suya y las miradas de las personas que se encontraban por el camino lo pusieran un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y simplemente caminó a paso rápido hasta que el menor decidió detenerse al llegar a una zona del edificio principal que estaba totalmente desierta. En ese momento, Mark volvió a abrir la boca.

 

            —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —cuestionó, nervioso y alterado—. Esto se nos ha ido de las manos completamente y el vídeo no lleva ni veinticuatro horas colgado. ¿Cómo vamos ahora a decirle a la gente que en realidad no estamos saliendo juntos y que todo era por publicidad?

            —¿Y por qué no lo hacemos realidad? —fue lo que respondió DongHyuck, mirándolo fijamente, dejando a Mark bastante confuso.

            —¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

            —Que podemos hacerlo realidad —replicó el menor—. Podemos salir juntos de verdad y entonces no le estaríamos mintiendo a nadie —el corazón de Mark se saltó un latido después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

            —Tú… ¿quieres hacer eso de verdad? —cuestionó.

            —Claro. Sino no te lo habría propuesto siquiera.

 

            Mark tragó saliva de forma bastante evidente. La garganta se le acababa de quedar muy seca, más seca de lo que nunca jamás la había tenido. No podía creerse que DongHyuck le estuviera proponiendo que salieran juntos porque, vale que hacían muchas cosas con las que parecían que estaban saliendo de verdad, pero nunca habían hablado nada de aquello, simplemente eran amigos que solían ir a todos lados juntos, que hacían mil y una cosa juntos, que se pasaban los fines de semana juntos el uno en la casa del otro o que en alguna ocasión se habían incluso abrazado mucho más del tiempo estrictamente necesario. Mark jamás se había pensado que aquellos pequeños sentimientos que hacía poco habían comenzado a florecer en su interior como si estuvieran acompañando a la primavera, hubieran crecido de la misma forma en DongHyuck.

 

            —¿Estás completamente seguro? —volvió a preguntar Mark, queriendo asegurarse.

            —Si tú no quieres podemos decir que fue por la publicidad y ya está —respondió el menor, dejando de mirarlo a los ojos y haciendo que el corazón de Mark se encogiera.

            —No… no es eso… —replicó.

 

            Mark trató de explicar con palabras qué era el remolino que había aparecido en su interior y que lo único que quería era saber si de verdad DongHyuck sentía algo por él o hacía aquello solo para salir del paso, porque si era la primera opción sería el chico más feliz del mundo, pero si era la segunda, Mark no quería que su mejor amigo le rompiera el corazón de aquella forma. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien, por lo que acabó acercándose a DongHyuck para darle un beso en los labios que el menor correspondió de forma inmediata, algo que lo hizo respirar tranquilo.

 

            —Vaya… —murmuró el chico cuando se separaron—. No me esperaba eso.

            —Yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo —replicó Mark, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del menor.

            —Estamos saliendo entonces —le dijo—. Recuerda este día bien porque me tendrás que comprar algo para el aniversario.

 

            Y Mark no pudo evitar reír antes de coger la mano del chico y tirar de él hacia la cafetería, porque arreglar aquello le había abierto el estómago y tenía un hambre voraz y porque, además, quería presumir de novio delante de todo el mundo —aunque eso significara tener que enfrentarse a las torturas de sus amigos—.


End file.
